chroniclesofkelusiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Riddick
Better known by his code name Ace of Spades (Ace), Mason is one of the more well knownRageryans. Although he does appear several stories of the Chronicles of Kelusia book group, he is better known in the series named after him, the Silent Slasher Series. Ethnicity/Lineage Born to Valarie Riddick and Owen Rider in the farming town of Growing Rock Ravine on Ragerya, Mason is a Polar Rageryan and a member of the head family of the Red Raider Clan. His mother was one of the most successful farmers of the town, and his father was a well-known war hero. As Mason entered late childhood, his father became an alcoholic and became addicted to gambling. He quickly accumulated a lot of debt and owned many people money, including a member of the Brotherhood’s Council. History Physical Description Mason has a muscular body with a long torso, broad shoulders, and large hands. A Polar Rageryan, he stands at 7’6 ft and weighs in around 376 lbs. He’s well known for his spiky ginger hair and jagged scar running across his face. His eyes are an icy blue, and he has the characteristic long canines of Rageryans. His skin, often described as being warm and strangely soft on his arms, has an odd pinkish hue and is covered with freckles. He has three crisscrossing scars on his chest, a scar across his belly, lightning burn scar on his right deltoid muscle, and whip scars on his back. He wears a sleeveless black hoodie, long black pants, black boots, and an enchanted pouch that gives him whatever tool (tape, rope, screwdriver, cloth, ect) he needs at the moment. He has a pistol holster on his right hip, three throwing knives on his lower right leg, and special plasma edged axe on his back. Occasionally he is seen with a bow staff. When riding a motorbike or working outside, he will switch to a black tank top and dark brown work pants with built in chaps. Personality Mason is an aggressive, ferocious, stubborn Rageryan when in conflict, but is a loyal, compassionate man when around friends. Although he can intimidate quite easily, he does not like people to be afraid of him unless they are his enemy. He’s known to be quite playful and sarcastic when relaxed, but is more of a teaser rather than a practical jokester. However, he is also shown to quite literal, and when he says he will do something or tells you to do something, he means it. He is shown to be a very excitable, rambunctious, and unpredictable firecracker when hyper. Despite looking very gruff and cold at first glance, he is very sympathetic. He has said he hates violence, and will often try to avoid hurting people if he can help it. However, he has no sympathy for those who hurt innocents or children, and can be quite brutal towards them. The first to attack you if you hurt him or his family, he is also the first to rush into a burning building to save a little girl’s kitten or the first to help someone in danger. Voice Mason's voice is often described as being deep, rough, and bone-chilling. However, Ace seems to be able to change his voice. Depending on the situation, it can be a soft, calming whisper, a teasing purr, a hostile growl, or a sharp bark. Were he of Earth, he would have an Australian/cockney accent (which is the case with most Northern Polar Rageryans). Likes Rough housing, dozing in the sun, pizza, meat, thunder storms, free running, training, old Disney cartoons, messing with his second in command Kent, nature, baby animals. Dislikes Violence, Wolgolveri, the color red, people who disrespect him or don’t take him seriously, those who hurt the innocent, people who abuse their power, stuck-up people, his former mentor Butch, talking about his past, taking orders from someone else, scaring people, having his family in danger. Abilities Strengths A very strong leader figure, he can easily take charge and make rational decisions when needed. He is an excellent negotiator and very patient. He can hide his fear and appear brave even when others are panicking. He is a very brave individual, and is not afraid to fight if he needs to. He is very confidant, but not to the point of arrogance. He has a vast knowledge of weapons and military tactics, and is an expert at noticing body language. Mason is very intelligent and can predict how people will act due to his experiences and Master’s in Psychology. He has an incredible pain tolerance, and is exceptional in hand-to-hand combat. He is an expert pilot and driver as well. Weaknesses Mason, although mostly calm on the outside, has a lot of pent up anger and guilt on the inside. He is very touchy and closed off about his past, only letting a select few people know the whole story. He is prone to blacking out when attacked and injured, especially by someone in red, leading him to be very dangerous. He’s also unpredictable when angry, which also makes him incredibly dangerous. He can easily cause injury to others if he gets carried away. He is not good hiding his distaste of something, and if he doesn’t like you, he will let you know. Mason is over protective, bordering on possessive in extreme cases, which can cause issues including recklessness when those he cares for are in trouble or hurt. He is not exactly a team player, preferring to do things his own way. Relationships Family Mother: Valarie Riddick Father: Owen Rider Siblings: Jasper, Tucker, Jason, Amber Uncles: Bryan (paternal) Aunts: Unknown Grandfathers: ??? Grandmothers: ??? Cousins: Andrea Davis (Bryan) Mate: Renegade Bloodsmoke Children: Rusty Raider (adopted), Luna Raider (adopted) Quotes Appearances Let It Be A Nightmare (first appearance) Master of Puppets Fort F.E.A.R. An Eventful Reunion You Never Had A Shot Trivia